endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Lupian
Lupians (Old Script: Therinthrope) Lupians were a beastlike people, with forms that resembled meat eating mammals of all different styles. They lived on the land of Lucterra in the woods and marshlands that escaped the icy and sharp ridges of the north. Lupians stood about 3 to 7feet tall and had a variety of mixtures among them, and they all had the same traits of enhanced senses biologically, and then once over again magically, the same with their strength and stamina. They lived in small packs, using their humans in the same way humans would use dogs, albeit feeble ones, empowering them temporarily with magic when needed. Lupians would often do trade with Merians, Merians able to get goods from Pluma and the Lupians having access to the Occulian mountains. Their magic revolved around information sharing, via their enhanced senses and as such their lairs were spread out over greater distances allowing individual packs to claim larger plots of land they could now defend. Lupanoid Lupanoids are the human inhabitants of the Lupian Culture. They are wandering bands of humans, who work as merchants and run the largest global trade routes, they have devolved magic technology such as enhanced mirrors and hexed conch shells to allow real time conversations amongst members 'blooded' into a pack. They have slowly gathered slight bits of knowledge from all over, learning a weak but still somewhat effective imitation of the Occuliod GG technique, allowing the packs to share energy no matter the location. They are master trackers and also own the largest meat trade and auction, providing the bounty of Lucterra to all those with the gold to pay for it or goods to trade. So Lupanoids work hard but get rewarded for it with the rich opulent lives of high goods merchants. The boys and the girls all train from young ages to heighten their senses, body and mind, doing rigorous exercise. The Sorting At age 11-13 the sorting happens, the elder Lupanoids every 2 years go around to every pack settlement and take the young boys and girls back to the one Lupian Relic that remained from the time before; Fenrir's Claw. 5 giant jagged thin rocks coming up from the ground in a circular motion looking like a hand or claw. Here they set up the camp of Sorting, where every young child is tested and judged and placed into their classes; Romulan: Leader class, Anubians: Those taught the art of death, Fenrian: Mage class. These classes would learn the arts of Politics, warfare and commerce, Killing and healing and Magical arts and research respectively. The young children once sorted would be given to an elder Lupanoid and would travel with them and be their apprentice until they turned 16 and were free to join or form new packs or even rejoin their old pack. Packs often warred and this trading off apprentices allowed for treaties to be made and alliances to last. The genetic throwbacks are common amongst Lupanoids they respect and use them when they arise, making them a good selection pressure meaning they turn up more, these include enhanced senses, fangs, claws, tapered ears and or tails. The Alpha System The Alpha system is very similar in its interaction as the GG abilities of the Occuloid peoples. The way the Alpha system works is one Lupanoid needs to delegated as the Alpha, it is then he who can share out the shared energy of the group. The groups are formed from Alpha's and Beta's. The Alpha needs to be chosen by the pack and the beta's need to offer their fealty. An Alpha's strength is paramount to the set-up as a pack is only as strong as their Alpha, and the beta's are incapable of using their full potential if their Alpha is weaker than them in magical strength or vital energy. An Alpha gains a boost in strength for each of their Beta's, the Beta pays a due to the Alpha, but it often handed back in times of need, they can also take strength from their others Beta's if they or another beta require it. A Beta's strength directly correlated with the strength of their Alpha, an Alpha can give a Beta any amount of strength from either their own or the packs store. But An Alpha cannot be a conduit for power or a power source with potentially more power than themselves, as this creates a disconnect. Category:Perodia